A Story Of Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: How exactly Did Tai Lung and The Dragon Warrior Po come to be as one? Read and find out guys. A M/M Fic! All In Tai Lung's P.O.V.!


My name is one most everybody knows, it was a name that people once feared but no longer do, and instead they praise it and call it when they need help as they do for the other warriors. My name is Tai lung, most of you know how the first part of my story how I trained to be the dragon warrior, how I was imprisoned for so long, and was beaten by the true dragon warrior, a panda by the name of Po. Although all of that is true, you haven't heard the other half of my story. For you see, the Wuxi finger hold hadn't killed me like everyone thought, indeed it left me badly injured but alive none the less. And in my recovery I found that I was slowly turning from the darkness that had consumed me long ago, it was thanks to that panda that I saw anybody could be warrior, that somebody with heart and courage could beat anybody if they tried hard enough. It was a revelation for me you could say, after so many years I finally learned what master Oogway was truly looking for, and the reasoning behind his decision back then.

After I recovered, I returned to the home I almost destroyed, and let's just say seeing me again didn't exactly sit well with Shifu and the others. I tried telling them I seen the error of my ways and that I want a second chance, but they all had gotten ready to fight me, calling me a liar and other things that made my blood boil. Here I was trying to get a second chance at life and they were denying it, I almost lost my temper and that's when Po came up. Out of all of them he could see I had changed and that I was on the good side of things, he convinced them to trust me and to let me prove I have changed. And though it took a year or so kicking bandits out of the valley and helping around the palace, I had earned the trust and respect of my fellow warriors, and most of all, my father had forgiven me for the sins I had committed. However though, in that year, I had found myself getting fonder of the panda.

After all, it was thanks to him I'm at right now. As the more I hung around him, the more I felt in a way really warm, and I felt the strings of my heart being pulled over and over again. There was no doubt in my mind I was showing the symptoms of love. I figured though I best let it go, I mean a male and male being together? Isn't that wrong in a way? At least that is what I hear people say, but besides that there's no way someone like him would fall for someone as hard and distant as myself. The months had then began to rush by me and though I tried to get rid of my feelings for Po, it seemed they just got even stronger and stronger, almost to the point I wanted to grab him and tell him I love him. Those bright jade green eyes of his, those cute stubby legs and arms of his, that bright smile he has, oh my god! I really do love him! After realizing there was no way I could escape this love I had for the panda, I tried countless times to tell him how I felt, but every time I tried, the words just couldn't escape my mouth. Maybe it was because of the fear I had of rejection or maybe it was because I was afraid of what would happen if I did tell him. After beating myself up and telling myself to get this over with, the day had come that I would tell Po my feelings, but I found out it might have been too late, as I knocked on the panda's door, waiting for a reply, which came quickly.

"Who is it?" He asked with softness.

"It's me Tai, can I come in?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure Tai, come on in," I breathed a sigh of relief and entered the room, only to find Po sitting on his bed with a couple of action figures in his paws, he really did like playing with them. I had then taken a seat next to him and looked at him.

"How are you Po?" He just looked at me with a puzzled look most likely wandering if that was all I came here to say.

"I'm ok Tai, how are you?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"I'm doing well, I guess you could say I'm a little nervous right now," I said as I rubbed the back of my head trying to keep my composer together. I than seen Po put his action figures down and look at me with concern. That was another thing I loved about him, he always wanted to try and help someone in need.

"Why are you nervous Tai? Is something coming up? Are you having troubles with something?" He asked as he placed a paw on my shoulder, which really got my heart beating.

"You could say I'm having trouble with something. You see Po, there is this person that I really like, I mean really like, but I'm just worried how it might turn out if I tell them," I stated as I let out a soft sigh, and looked over at Po who was smiling.

"I see, well I think you should tell them Tai, at least you will know how they feel about you and you would have let them know how you feel," I could only smile at his words of advice, he was right, at least if I told him I would never have to worry of what could have been. It was then I told him "Thanks Po, I will do that." I took my paw and gently grabbed his, I looked him directly in the eyes, where I could see confusion and a hint of red on his cheeks, and it was now or never.

"Po, I-," And just as I was about to tell him, Tigress came and interrupted me.

"Guys, bandits are attacking the village, we need to go now!" Was all she said before she took off down the hall on all fours, Po had than stood up and looked down at me with a face that read sorrow and confusion.

"Come on Tai, let's go," I heard him say quietly, before he left the room. I looked down at my paw and clenched it, "Coming." I to than left the room and headed down to the valley as quickly as I could, but not without wandering what Po was thinking in that head of his. As soon as I reached the valley, I seen the villagers running for their lives as the others were fighting off a gang of wolf bandits. My attention had turned to Po who was fighting off a wolf and no sooner than I turned to him, I seen a wolf sneaking up behind him. I ran with full force towards the enemy and I could tell by the look in his eyes as he seen me coming, he was afraid, as well as he should be.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted as I sent a jaw breaking punch to the wolf's face, knocking him right out as he feel to the floor. Me along with the others finished up the wolves in no time and tied them up.

"I have fun in Chorh-Gom Prison thieves," I heard Po say as he looked down at the wolf's who were giving off snarls of hate.

"Shut up you stupid fat panda, mark my words, I will kill you," A wolf said as he grinned evilly, and in that moment I seen the rope snap free due to a knife and as I seen that wolf lunge at Po with his dagger I rushed to him, praying I would make it in time, but to my horror the dagger plunged into Po's stomach and the next thing I heard made my blood curl. As I heard my panda let out a scream of horrific pain.

"PO!" I shouted as I could feel water stain my eyes. In no time I tackled that bastard of a wolf and started beating the living day lights out of him, I used so much force that blood covered my paws, and after dealing with him I rushed over to Po and picked him up.

"I'm getting him to the hospital!" I told the others as I rushed off to the hospital as fast as my legs could take me.

"It hurts so much!" Po told me as he covered his stomach and let tears fall from his eyes this only drove me faster and in a matter of moments we burst into the hospital.

"Somebody help me!" No sooner than I asked, a nurse came running out and soon a couple of doctors with a stretcher and as they rushed him to a room I was stopped by one of them, telling me I have to wait out here, and so I did. It seemed like hours went by as I and others waited, each of us having our hearts fill with worry, mine especially, I prayed to the gods he would be alright, and to my joy one of the doctors came out and told us he would be ok.

"When can we visit him?" I asked quickly.

"Right now if you want," Those were the only words I needed to hear before I rushed pashed him and into the room where I saw Po being covered up with a blanket but I saw the bandage around his stomach. AS the doctors left, I along with the others headed in and next to Po who opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey guys," Was all Po said before we said hey back. Master Shifu asked him how he felt and Po replied better than that night Tigress cooked and we giggled, it was amazing how even in the direst of situations he could still bring out laughs.

"Master shifu, may I please be alone with Po, there is something I need to tell him," I asked as he looked at me with a grin and nodded his head. Once I knew for sure we were were alone, I grabbed his paw and held it to my face.

"Po, you know when I told you about that person I love," I asked.

"I do," He replied back.

"Well, that person is you Po, you are the one that I love," When I said those words, I felt so relived and so light like I lifted something heavy off my shoulders and it felt so good. I looked down at the panda with a soft smile before licking his paw.

"I'll understand if you don't love me Po, but I just had to tell you," And as I laid his paw back down, I felt it grab mine tightly and hold onto it, surprising me greatly. And when I looked at his face there was almost satisfaction showing.

"Finally, after all this time I don't need to worry about telling you, that I love you to Tai," Did he say what I think he just said? He loves me? And by the sound of it, maybe just as long as I have loved him? Either way though, I felt a surge of happiness and joy run through my heart into my entire body, and without thinking, I leaned down and planted my lips onto his, letting us share our first kiss, I held him tightly as he held me, I felt our tongues enter the others mouth and dance, it was like a dream come true.

Eventually though we broke away for some much needed air, and as we breathed heavily onto each other, I placed a paw on his warm cheek as he did so to, and with our hearts rhyming in the same beat, getting lost in each other's eyes, we told the other in unison "I will always love and care for you."

In a way that's the end of my second story you guys, ever since we proclaimed our love for the other, we have always been side by side helping each other out and loving each other, sure there have been rough times, but we always stuck together and pulled through them. Some people even ask me, if you could go back and redo your life would you? It's a big question but my answer is always no, for it was my choices that lead me to Po and his undying love, if I was to go back and make different decisions, I never would have found the love and light of my life.

**I wanted to try another Po and Tai one shot and I apologized if it sucked. First time doing it all in a P.O.V so for those of you who read this leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, thanks.**


End file.
